gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
A Real American Hero (toyline)
The A Real American Hero (RAH) toy series produced well over 500 figures and 250 vehicles and playsets. It is one of the longest running toy franchises. The Toys The RAH figures were 9.5cm (3 3/4 inches) tall, at roughly 1:18th scale. Throughout the original toy line production from 1982 through 1994, figure construction remained relatively the same. The most notable changes were the second series' addition of "swivel-arm" articulation in 1983 (initial figures had "straight arms"), and the fourth series' ball joints replacing the former swivel necks, both drastically increasing a figures poseability. Likely inspired by the success of Kenner's Star Wars line of action figures, Hasbro designed vehicles and playsets to be used with the figures. They were often influenced by theoretical or real military technologies that were being developed during the 1980s, or actually existed at some point in time. Some examples are the G.I. Joe Skystriker XP-14 fighter plane based on the F-14 Tomcat, the Cobra Rattler, similar to the A-10 Thunderbolt II, and the Dragonfly, modeled on the Bell AH-1 Cobra attack helicopter. Examples of similar army equipment include the MOBAT tank, which resembled the M-48/M-60 series of US battle tanks and the Mobile Missile System (MMS), which was a carbon copy of the MIM-23 HAWK surface-to-air (SAM) missile system. It should also be noted that there was also a distinct science-fiction element to the line, which seemed to increase as the line went on, with toys like the Battleforce 2000 and the Star Brigade series. Fans have debated the impact of this trend on the line's declining popularity and eventual cancellation in 1994, but other contributing factors, such as the lack of a television series and competition from popular new toylines likely had a more drastic effect. Hasbro.com officially announced a new line of "25th Anniversary" 9.5cm G.I. Joe figures on January 18th, 2007. Hasbro has stated that the figures will be "all new sculpts and the most detailed and articulated G.I. Joe figures ever!" Line History 1982 The first thirteen characters were introduced in carded packs while a few others were bundled with vehicles. The launch of the toy line was supported by a comic series from Marvel Comics and a series of animated commercials, several of which advertised the comic itself. As mentioned above, the first series of action figures had straight arms with elbow joints. While it is common for many characters to share the same mold for producing a body part, it is much more noticeable here as there are only few characters thus far, many of whom shared head sculpts. Despite these limitations, the new toy line was a success. G.I. Joe carded characters Cobra carded characters * Breaker * Flash * Grunt * Rock 'n Roll * Scarlett * Short-Fuze * Snake-Eyes * Stalker * Zap * Cobra Officer * Cobra Trooper Mail in: * Cobra Commander * Major Bludd Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot * H.A.L. * M.M.S. * M.O.B.A.T. * V.A.M.P. * F.L.A.K. * J.U.M.P. * R.A.M. * Grand Slam * Hawk * Steeler * Clutch 1983 to 1985 With the success of the first line of toys, Hasbro followed the next year with more new characters and filled them up with more original body part designs. In 1983, "swivel-arm battle grip" articulation and some extra tweaking were added to the new characters as well as the originals, in order to make them more poseable. In 1985, the bottom of the action figures' heads were given a ball joint which made the figures' heads the ability to look up and down. The years from 1983 to 1985 are considered by many to be the golden years of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. There were two five-part miniseries followed by a popular animated series, and the comic was one of Marvel's most successful series at the time. Many of the most popular characters were introduced around this time. Vehicles and playsets became bigger and seemed to top the design of the previous year, culminating in 1985's impressive USS Flagg playset, an aircraft carrier that measured 2.3 metres (7½ feet) long. :Italics indicate a character or toy that has been released in a previous version. :1983 G.I. Joe carded characters Cobra carded characters * Airborne * Doc * Gung-Ho * Snow Job * Torpedo * Tripwire Mail in: * Duke * Destro * Major Bludd Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot * Dragonfly XH-1 * Falcon * J.U.M.P. * Skystriker XP-14F * Wolverine * A.P.C. * G.I. Joe Headquarters * P.A.C./R.A.T.s * Polar Battle Bear * Whirlwind * Wild Bill * Grunt * Grand Slam * Ace * Cover Girl * H.I.S.S. * Viper * F.A.N.G. * S.N.A.K.E. * H.I.S.S. Driver * Viper Pilot :1984 G.I. Joe carded characters Cobra carded characters * Blowtorch * Duke * Mutt and Junkyard * Recondo * Ripcord * Roadblock * Spirit * Baroness * Firefly * Scrap-Iron * Storm Shadow Mail in: * Cobra Commander (Hooded) Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot * W.H.A.L.E. * S.H.A.R.C. * Slugger * V.A.M.P. Mark II * Bivouac * Machine Gun Defense Unit * M.A.N.T.A. * Missile Defense Unit * Mortar Defense Unit * Mountain Howitzer * Skyhawk * Watch Tower * Cutter * Deep Six * Thunder * Clutch * Chameleon * Rattler * Stinger * Water Moccasin * A.S.P. * C.L.A.W. * Zartan * Wild Weasel * Stinger Driver * Copperhead :1985 G.I. Joe carded characters Cobra carded characters * Airtight * Alpine * Barbecue * Bazooka * Dusty * Flint * Footloose * Lady Jaye * Quick Kick * Shipwreck * Snake-Eyes Mail in: * Sgt. Slaughter * Crimson Guard * Eel * Snow Serpent * Tele-Viper * Tomax * Xamot Dreadnoks: * Buzzer * Ripper * Torch Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot * A.W.E. Striker * Bridgelayer * Mauler M.B.T. * Snow Cat * U.S.S. Flagg * Air Defense * Ammo Dump * Armadillo * Bomb Disposal * Check Point Alpha * Forward Observer * Silver Mirage * Transportable Tactical Battle Platform * Weapon Transport * Crankcase * Tollbooth * Heavy Metal * Frostbite * Keel Haul * Moray * Cobra Bunker * Ferret * Flight Pod * Night Landing * Rifle Range * Lamprey 1986 Like Hasbro's other main franchise at the time, Transformers, G.I. Joe saw its popularity peak around this time but at the same time, it would be the last year that it would receive most of its multimedia support. This was to be the final year of the Sunbow cartoon series, which was a prime component of G.I. Joe's marketing. This year is also notable for the overhauling of toy packaging. The most noticeable is the change in the background for the artwork that accompanies them, as the familiar explosion background in the card artwork was replaced with a pixilated pattern of red, yellow and white. Both the Joe and Cobra factions received new commanders to lead their teams, and many of the new characters were created to replace previously phased out figures. Specifically, a new United States Marine, U.S. Navy SEAL, U.S. Army Ranger, medic, laser trooper, snow trooper and Cobra infantryman characters were featured. G.I. Joe carded characters Cobra carded characters * Beach Head * Dial-Tone * Hawk * Iceberg * Leatherneck * Lifeline * Low-Light * Mainframe * Roadblock * Sci-Fi * Wet-Suit Mail in: * The Fridge Brazil Mission: * Claymore * Dial-Tone * Leatherneck * Mainframe * Wet-Suit * B.A.T. * Dr. Mindbender * Viper Dreadnoks: * Monkeywrench * Zandar * Zarana Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot * Conquest X-30 * H.A.V.O.C. * Tomahawk * Triple T * Devilfish * L.A.W. * L.C.V. * Outpost Defender * Surveillance Port * Slip-Stream * Cross-Country * Lift-Ticket * Sgt. Slaughter * Air Chariot * Night Raven * Stun * Terror Drome with Firebat * Thunder Machine * Hydro Sled * Swampfire * Serpentor * Strato-Viper * Motor-Viper * A.V.A.C. * Thrasher 1987 The long awaited G.I. Joe: The Movie was intended to be released theatrically but the box office failures of two movies tied to Hasbro franchises led it to become a direct-to-video feature. It met with mixed reviews. Introducing a heavy science-fiction/fantasy element to Cobra, known as Cobra-La, it was intended to set up the status quo for Sunbow's intended third season of the animated series. Two of the largest playsets of the line were introduced: the G.I. Joe Defiant space shuttle and the Mobile Command Center. Before the end of the year, the G.I. Joe special team Battle Force 2000 was introduced in time for Christmas. G.I. Joe carded characters Cobra carded characters * Chuckles * Crazylegs * Lt. Falcon * Fast Draw * Gung-Ho * Jinx * Law and Order * Outback * Psyche-Out * Sneak Peek * Tunnel Rat Mail in: * Starduster * Steel Brigade Battle Force 2000: * Avalanche * Blaster * Blocker * Dodger * Knockdown * Maverick Sgt. Slaughter's Renegades: * Mercer * Red Dog * Taurus * Big Boa * Cobra Commander * Croc Master * Crystal Ball * Raptor * Techno-Viper Cobra-La Team: * Golobulus * Nemesis Enforcer * Royal Guard Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot * Defiant * Mobile Command Center * Persuader * RC Crossfire * Coastal Defender * Anti-Aircraft Gun * Helicopter Pack * Radar Station * Road Toad * Rope Walker * S.L.A.M. Battle Force 2000: * Dominator * Eliminator * Marauder * Sky Sweeper * Vector * Vindicator * Hardtop and Payload * Steam-Roller * Back-Stop * Rumbler * Air Skiff * Maggot * Mamba * Sea Ray * W.O.L.F. * Buzz Boar * Dreadnok Cycle * Earth Borer * Jet Pack * Mountain Climber * Pogo * Pom-Pom Gun * Rope Crosser * Zanzibar * W.O.R.M.S. * Gyro-Viper * Sea Slug * Ice-Viper 1988 Even without an animated series, G.I. Joe continued to sell well. A new enemy, Destro's Iron Grenadiers was introduced. The new Cobra line-up is composed mainly of Viper-type henchmen. Issue # of the comics series celebrated the 25th anniversary of the G.I. Joe toy line in general. Another G.I. Joe sub-group is introduced before the year's end: Tiger Force, a line of classic characters and vehicles re-colored with Tiger-stripe camoflage patterns. G.I. Joe carded characters Cobra carded characters * Blizzard * Budo * Charbroil * Hardball * Hit & Run * Lightfoot * Muskrat * Repeater * Shockwave * Spearhead and Max * Storm Shadow Mail in: * Super Trooper Tiger Force: * Bazooka * Duke * Dusty * Flint * Lifeline * Roadblock * Tripwire * Astro-Viper * Hydro-Viper * Toxo-Viper Dreadnok: * Road Pig Iron Grenadiers: * Iron Grenadier * Voltar Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot * Desert Fox * Mean Dog * Phantom X-19 * Rolling Thunder * Skystorm X-Wing * Warthog A.I.F.V. * A.T.V. * Double Machine Gun * Mine Sweeper * Mortar Launcher * R.P.V. * Scuba Pack * Swampmasher * Tank Car * Skidmark * Wildcard * Ghostrider * Armadillo * Windmill * Sgt. Slaughter * B.U.G.G. * Stellar Stiletto * Adder * Battle Axe * Battle Barge * Gyrocopter * Imp * Machine Gun Nest * Rocket Sled * Twin Missile Radar * Secto-Viper * Star-Viper Tiger Force: * Tiger Cat * Tiger Fly * Tiger Rat * Tiger Fish * Tiger Paw * Tiger Shark * Tiger Sting Tiger Force driver/pilot * Frostbite * Recondo * Skystriker Iron Grenadiers: * A.G.P. * Despoiler * D.E.M.O.N. Iron Grenadier driver/pilot: * Nullifier * Destro * Ferret 1989 Classic character nostalgia seemed to play a factor in 1989. The relative success of Tiger Force the year before inspired them to come up with two teams with similar themes, Slaughter's Marauders and Python Patrol. By this time however, the lack of an animated series was taking its toll on the toy line's performance. In response, DiC Entertainment picked up the rights to produce a new G.I. Joe television series beginning with a five-part miniseries. G.I. Joe carded characters Cobra carded characters * Backblast * Countdown * Dee Jay * Deep Six * Downtown * Recoil * Rock 'n Roll * Scoop * Snake Eyes * Stalker Slaughter's Marauders: * Barbecue * Footloose * Low-Light * Mutt and Junkyard * Sgt. Slaughter * Spirit * Alley Viper * Frag-Viper * H.E.A.T. Viper * Night-Viper Dreadnok: * Gnawgahyde Iron Grenadier: * Annihilator * T.A.R.G.A.T. Python Patrol: * Python Copperhead * Python Crimson Guard * Python Officer * Python Tele-Viper * Python Trooper * Python Viper Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot * Arctic Blast * Crusader * Mudfighter * Raider * Thunderclap * Pulverizer * Radar Rat * Tri-Blaster * Windchill * Payload * Dogfight * Hot Seat * Long Range * Condor Z-25 * H.I.S.S. II * Devastator * F.A.N.G. II * Hovercraft * Aero-Viper * Track-Viper Slaughter’s Marauders vehicles: * Armadillo * Equalizer * Lynx Iron Grenadier vehicles: * Evader * Razorback Python Patrol vehicles: * Python A.S.P. * Python Conquest * Python Stun Iron Grenadier drivers: * Darklon * Wild Boar 1990 The lackluster performance of 1989 convinced Hasbro to scale back on production. They concentrated on the action figure line-up and reduced the number of new vehicles for that year. The timely premiere of the new animated series would prove instrumental in giving the toy line another lease on life. In time for this renewed success is a slightly redesigned G.I. Joe logo. G.I. Joe carded characters Cobra carded characters * Ambush * Bullhorn * Capt. Grid-Iron * Free Fall * Pathfinder * Rampart * Rapid Fire * Sub-Zero * Topside Sky Patrol: * Airborne * Airwave * Altitude * Drop Zone * Skydive * Static Line Sonic Fighters: * Dial-Tone * Dodger * Law * Tunnel Rat * Laser-Viper * Night-Creeper * Range-Viper * Rock-Viper * S.A.W.-Viper Iron Grenadiers: * Metal-Head * Undertow Sonic Fighters: * Lamprey * Viper Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot * Avalanche * General * Retaliator * Hammer * Locust * Mobile Battle Bunker * Sky Havoc * Sky Hawk * Sky Raven * Sky Sharc * Cold Front * Major Storm * Updraft * Dictator * Hammerhead * Hurricane * Dominator * Piranha * Rage * Overlord * Decimator * Vapor 1991 to 1992 Once more, Hasbro concentrated on action figures rather than vehicles, and coming up with new gimmicks for them. Special teams such as Ninja Force, Eco-Warriors and Star Brigade were introduced. The second animated series lasted for only one more season before being cancelled. :1991 G.I. Joe carded characters Cobra carded characters * Big Ben * Dusty and Sandstorm * General Hawk * Grunt * Heavy Duty * Low-Light * Mercer * Red Star * Sci-Fi * Snake Eyes * Tracker Eco-Warriors: * Clean Sweep * Flint * Ozone Super Sonic Fighters: * Lt. Falcon * Psyche-Out * Rock 'n Roll * Zap Talking Battle Commanders: * General Hawk * Stalker * B.A.T. * Cobra Commander * Crimson Guard Immortal * Desert Scorpion * Incinerator * Snow Serpent Eco-Warriors: * Cesspool * Sludge-Viper * Toxo-Viper Super Sonic Fighters: * Major Bludd * Road Pig Talking Battle Commanders: * Cobra Commander * Overkill Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot * Air Commando Glider * Air Commando Glider * Battle Copter * Attack Cruiser * Badger * Battle Wagon * Brawler * Cloudburst * Skymate * Major Altitude * Air Commando Glider * Air Commando Glider * Battle Copter * Ice Sabre * Paralyzer * Septic Tank * Night Vulture * Sky Creeper * Interrogator :1992 G.I. Joe carded characters Cobra carded characters * Barricade * Big Bear * Duke * General Flagg * Gung-Ho * Roadblock * Wet-Suit * Wild Bill Drug Elimination Force: * Bullet-Proof * Cutter * Mutt and Junkyard * Shockwave Eco-Warriors: * Barbecue * Deep Six Ninja Force: * Dojo * Nunchuk * Storm Shadow * T'Jbang * Destro * Eel * Firefly * Flak-Viper Eco-Warriors: * Toxo-Zombie Headhunters: * Headhunter * Headman Ninja Force: * Dice * Slice Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot * Air Commando Glider * Battle Copter * Barracuda * Desert Apache AH-74 * Eco-Striker * Fort America * G.I. Joe Headquarters * Patriot * Storm Eagle * Spirit * Ace * Air Commando Glider * Battle Copter * Earthquake * Liquidator * Parasite * Rat * Toxo-Lab * Air Devil * Heli-Viper 1993 to 1994 In the final two years of the A Real American Hero line, characters who were not part of any sub-group were branded as part of the all-encompassing Battle Corps. The background for the card art was replaced by lines of laser design. The Star Brigade sub-series was revamped with a more science-fiction type storyline involving an extra terrestrial enemy, the Lunartix Empire. The popular videogame Street Fighter II managed to become part of the G.I. Joe line up as Hasbro bought the toy rights to the popular video game characters. :1993 G.I. Joe carded characters Cobra carded characters Battle Corps: * Backblast * Barricade * Bazooka * Beach Head * Bullet-Proof * Colonel Courage * Cross-Country * Duke * Frostbite * General Flagg * Gung-Ho * Iceberg * Keel Haul * Law * Leatherneck * Long Arm * Mace * Mutt and Junkyard * Outback * Roadblock * Snow Storm * Wet-Suit * Wild Bill Mega Marines: * Blast-Off * Clutch * Gung-Ho * Mirage Ninja Force: * Banzai * Bushido * Scarlett * Snake Eyes Star Brigade: * Duke * Countdown * Heavy Duty * Ozone * Payload * Roadblock * Robo-J.O.E. * Rock 'n Roll * Alley Viper * Cobra Commander * Crimson Guard Commander * Destro * Dr. Mindbender * Eel * Firefly * Flak-Viper * Gristle * Headhunter * Headhunter Stormtrooper * H.E.A.T. Viper * Night-Creeper Leader Mega Marines: * Bio-Viper * Cyber-Viper * Mega-Viper * Monstro-Viper Ninja Force: * Night-Creeper * Zartan Star Brigade: * Astro-Viper * B.A.A.T. * Destro * T.A.R.G.A.T. Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot * Armor Bot * Ghoststriker X-16 * Pile Driver * Shark 9000 * Starfighter * Monster Blaster * Mudbuster * Ninja Lightning * General Hawk * Ace * T'Gin-zu * Cutter * Sci-Fi * Battle Axe * Cobra Invader * Detonator * Ice Snake * Red Ninja :1994 G.I. Joe carded characters Cobra carded characters * Beach Head * Flint * Dial-Tone * Lifeline * Shipwreck * Snow Storm * Stalker * Windchill Mail in: * G.I. Joe Shadow Ninjas: * Bushido * Nunchuk * Snake Eyes * Storm Shadow Star Brigade: * Duke * Countdown * Effects * Ozone * Payload * Roadblock * Sci-Fi * Space Shot * Alley Viper * Major Bludd * Metal-Head * Night-Creeper Leader * Viper Shadow Ninjas: * Night-Creeper * Slice Star Brigade: * Cobra Blackstar * Cobra Commander Lunartix Empire: * Carcass * Lobotomaxx * Predacon Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot Vehicles/playsets Included driver/pilot * Power Fighter * Blockbuster * Manta Ray * Razor-Blade * Gears * Power Fighter * Scorpion * Techno-Viper External links * Official website * Yo Joe! The 9.5cm (3 3/4") G.I. Joe Collector's Site * The Complete Guide to G.I. Joe - detailed reference site * JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * Joe*Battlelines - Daily News, G.I. Joe figure & comic reviews, and forums * Official Trading Card Game (TCG) site * G.I. Joe at TV.com * G.I. Joe at the Internet Movie Database * G.I. Joe TCG fan-authored expansion sets and community * The Ultimate Snake-Eyes Tribute Site * JoeGuide.com - G.I. Joe cartoon guide * Collectors helping collectors find the newest Joes * Canadian fan community and forum Joe Intel - G.I. Joe 3 3/4" reference site with a focus on rare items Category:Toys Category:Generation 1